


it'll all come up roses

by neonmoonlight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Café, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fair, First Date, Fluff, Louis and Harry are tipsy in one scene but its fine, M/M, Magic Realism, Neighbors, enemies to friends to lovers is used loosely bc its like the tamest version of that, the cafe name is a pun its great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonmoonlight/pseuds/neonmoonlight
Summary: Louis was leaning against the railing of the bridge, looking down at the water completely lost in thought when he heard someone approach the bridge from the side that he came from. Glancing up, he noticed Harry walking towards him, hands stuffed deep in his pockets, and seemingly lost in thought. Louis shifted his weight onto his other foot and stood up properly, watching quietly as Harry walked past him. Louis opened his mouth. He wanted to say something to Harry to break the silence, or at least to get him to notice him standing there against the bridge railing - but the words got stuck in Louis’ throat, and he snapped his mouth shut, going back to staring down at the water mindlessly instead. All the while, trying hopelessly to figure out what the fuck he’s doing with his life. Harry kept walking, and soon Louis was once again left alone to his thoughts.or the one where louis really doesn't hate his neighbor who keeps waking him up at the crack of dawn. ft magic, liam, niall, and zayn barely being mentioned, harry and his fucking motorcycle, a date and a kiss.





	it'll all come up roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hrrytomlinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrrytomlinson/gifts).



> First, I want to thank the love of my life, [Ash](https://babyashleym.tumblr.com). She's the best person I could've asked for in a friend and a beta and I would be lost if in life and in fic if it wasn't for her so go show her some love on her tumblr and her [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyashleym) (she writes bandom stuff and is so good go check her out)
> 
> Second, thank you thank you thank you for the prompts!! I had such a hard time picking and was debating on writing a really shitty hamilton inspired fic off the one prompt you gave me with presidents son and kings son but I crossed that out and decided to write this one instead and i know it said witch harry but like, whats a magic fic of mine if i don't make everyone magic yeah?
> 
> Title is loosely based on a lyric from Team the Best Team by Doomtree.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fic!!

 

Sweltering hot summers were commonplace, and for the most part Louis could handle them. What he couldn’t handle though, was middle of July heat in the city, while his air conditioner was broken, at the same time his neighbor was doing fuck-knows what way too early in the day. The sun was just breaking over the horizon. All Louis wanted was to sleep in for once, but of course the fates were not in his favor because once again he was woken up at the crack of dawn by a loud bang coming from next door. 

 

Louis stared at his bookshelf for a good five minutes after he woke up, trying to convince his body to let him get back to sleep and to not go barging next door and demand an explanation as to why his neighbor decided that doing magic in the morning was a good idea. At the sound of another explosion and muffled cursing, Louis gave up the ghost and got out of bed, pulling the first shirt he saw off of the back of his desk chair, which just so happened to be a crop top with ‘Outta Space’ printed on it in a curve around a cartoon rocket ship. Grumbling to himself, Louis made his way out of his room and out of his apartment. Not before shoving one of his shoes between the door and the door jamb first, of course.

 

Pounding on the door of his neighbor’s apartment, Louis scraped his free hand through his hair, trying to untangle it. Louis stepped back as he heard footsteps approaching the door, and dropped his hands to his waist and glaring at his (unfairly) attractive neighbor who was opening the door. 

 

“This is the fifth fucking time I've had to tell you to cut your shit out Harold,” Louis started, irritation coloring his voice. Harry leaned against the door, looking unfairly pretty in a loose tank top and skinny jeans. “If I have to wake up again to you fucking up your potion or something, I’m reporting you.” 

 

“You know as well as I do that there's no rule against potion making,” Harry stated, way too calm for the situation. He boredly fiddled with a strand of hair that came out from his bun, and cocked one of his stupid eyebrows at Louis in a challenging way. Louis puffed his chest out and straightened up, trying to make himself seem taller than he was. 

 

“If I have to wake up one more time because of your shit I'm cutting your hair off,” Louis threatened, stepping closer and poking Harry hard in the center of his chest. Harry just let out a laugh and pushed Louis away, patting the top of his head condescendingly before turning back into his apartment. 

 

“Nice boxers,” He said, closing his door right after. Louis stood there, biting back a scathing remark. He glared at the door for a couple moments before going back to his apartment, and slamming the door behind him. 

 

✨✨✨

 

Louis has started taking up more shifts at the cafe where he worked to get out of the heat, and save up more money to get a better apartment somewhere else in the city that wasn’t as much of a shoebox as his current one was. It wasn’t even a good shoebox at this point in the year, it was like a shoebox that was left sitting out on the curb in the rain, and now was just hot, humid, and, uncomfortable. So Louis takes more shifts at his work to get out of the shoebox as much as he possibly could without overworking himself. 

 

Another thing to motivate him to get out of the house was his annoying fuck of a neighbor, up at all hours with all kinds of experimental magic, which was against the renter's agreement of the building after ten at night and seven in the morning. Even with threats to go to the landlord about it, the asshole still did it. The only refuge that Louis had was his workplace.

 

Of course though, he can never catch a break. 

 

The Thursday after Louis’ air conditioning broke, he was working a morning shift at the cafe and was restocking some of the muffins in a break after the breakfast rush. He was just standing back up and brushing off his knees when the the door opened and the bell above it jingled. Looking up, Louis bit back a groan at the site of Harry walking in, shirt unbuttoned down to his stomach, showing off the birds on his collarbones and the top of what appeared to be a giant moth tattoo on his stomach. He was also in these white jeans that Louis could’ve sworn he saw in the women’s section of the nearby department store. Louis set the empty muffin tray back on the rack behind him and straightened his apron before turning back around to give Harry his ‘Employee Smile’. 

 

“Welcome to _Witching Flours_ , how may I help you?” Louis said, leaning against the glass display case and idly fixing the tip jar next to the cash register. 

 

“Yeah can I get a large iced green tea with soy milk and a blueberry scone?” Harry asked, his voice sounding rough like he just woken up or something. Which was weird since he was usually up before the sun rose doing some kind of experimental magic that would inevitably wake Louis up at the crack of dawn. Louis hummed to himself in thought as he put Harry’s order in the register, calling it out to the other worker to make the latte. Harry handed over a ten and when Louis handed him back the change, he stuffed all of it into the tip jar and moved over to the side to pick up his food. 

 

Louis needlessly wiped down the counter so he could get a good look at Harry. He had at least three rings on each hand, each of them with some kind of gemstone pressed into the metal. His shirt was some kind of sheer rose color with flowers creeping up along the sides, moving slightly like they’re being pushed by the wind. Squinting slightly, Louis noticed that he had purple bags under his eyes like he hadn’t gotten much sleep, and in fact he looked dead on his feet as he was nibbling on the scone and waiting for his drink. Louis kind of wanted to draft a sleeping potion for him so he could rest, but he shoved that thought to the junk drawer of his mind. He glanced up as Harry got his drink and left, looking back at Louis once before going out of the door. 

 

Well. All things considered, his Thursday could've been worse. 

 

✨✨✨

 

Louis couldn't believe he was doing this, since Harry probably already had enough candles to cause a fire hazard if he lit them, but he couldn't help himself. It had been a couple weeks since he saw Harry at the cafe, and he'd seen him twice since, and both times the bags under his eyes looked worse and darker. So he stopped by a candle place on his way home and picked up three of the lavender and bergamot scented candles with extra sleepiness added in. 

 

Currently, he was standing outside of Harry’s door, fiddling with the gift bag before finally forcing himself to set it down in front of the door and knock, before quickly making his way back into his own apartment. Hopefully, Harry will take the hint and light one of the candles, and get a proper nights sleep for once. 

 

✨✨✨

 

A lot of the time, Louis barely sleeps and just stares up at his ceiling, feeling like he's suffocating even though he can breathe perfectly fine. On those particular nights, Louis grabs his keys and his pack of cigarettes and goes for a walk to the nearby park, leaving his phone at home to get away from it. Most of the time on these walks, he finds himself standing on this bridge over a creek and just leaning against the railing, staring down at the water for hours on end that Louis doesn't even notice passing. Other times, he's on a swing set in the play area of the park and he's not even sure how he got there. Despite the fact that he has work the next day, Louis usually only leaves until it's an hour before sunrise and then only gets a few hours of sleep. He probably should’ve kept one of those candle for himself, but he didn’t feel as if he needed them as much. 

 

Louis was leaning against the railing of the bridge, looking down at the water completely lost in thought when he heard someone approach the bridge from the side that he came from. Glancing up, he noticed Harry walking towards him, hands stuffed deep in his pockets, and seemingly lost in thought. Louis shifted his weight onto his other foot and stood up properly, watching quietly as Harry walked past him. Louis opened his mouth. He wanted to say something to Harry to break the silence, or at least to get him to notice him standing there against the bridge railing - but the words got stuck in Louis’ throat, and he snapped his mouth shut, going back to staring down at the water mindlessly instead. All the while, trying hopelessly to figure out what the fuck he’s doing with his life. Harry kept walking, and soon Louis was once again left alone to his thoughts. 

 

✨✨✨

 

For the first time in weeks, Louis actually woke up at noon and there was nothing coming from Harry’s apartment next door. Humming happily, Louis rolled over onto his side and grabbed his phone, intent on just going through his facebook and texting his mom. However, his plans were cut off by a loud knocking on the door. Groaning to himself, Louis got out of bed and pulled on the closest pair of sweatpants he could find. Rubbing at his eyes, Louis made his way to the door and sighed loudly when he looked through the peephole and saw Harry standing there. Rolling his eyes, he opened the door enough for him to lean against the doorway. 

 

“Hello Harold, need help with a potion?” Louis asked snarkily, trying his best to look intimidating, even though he was shorter than Harry and his hair was a fluffy mess. Harry rubbed his nose and sighed softly before holding out a gift bag for Louis. 

 

“I thought you might want some stuff to help you sleep, as an apology for keeping you up all the time,” Harry said, voice rough from sleep. He was also blinking slowly, clearly still half asleep. Louis gently took the bag and looked inside. Underneath all of the tissue paper was a box of chamomile tea and a single thick mint colored candle that had star shaped glitter embedded in the wax. There was also a small bag of chocolate covered pretzels. 

 

“Thanks… uh, do you want to come in for some tea or something?” Louis asked, opening the door a bit more, giving Harry the option to come in. Harry gave Louis a stilted smile before shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. 

 

“Can’t, have to get to work,” Harry said stepping back, and ready to leave. Louis nodded and waved at Harry before shutting the door and moving back into his apartment. After going into the kitchen, Louis sat the bag down on the kitchen counter and went about making some food, and a cup of coffee to wake himself up. Of all of his mornings, this one was surprisingly pleasant. 

 

✨✨✨

 

The next time Louis saw Harry, it was at a party for his friend Liam’s birthday. Well… Louis was outside standing in the back garden staring up at the sky completely barefoot, and pretty drunk. Harry was lying down on the grass closest to the giant willow in the backyard and Louis didn’t notice him until he literally tripped over him. 

 

“Oops, didn’t see you there,” Louis said, slurring his speech slightly as he lied half on Harry, and half on the grass. Harry looked down and gently placed his hands on Louis’ waist, pulling him on top of him fully. 

 

“Hi Lou,” Harry said softly, gently rubbing along Louis’ sides. Louis hummed quietly and rested his head on Harry’s chest. If he was sober, Louis would have rolled off of Harry the second he landed on him, but all his inhibitions went out the window about three cocktails before, so he stayed. He cozied up to Harry and just listened to the man breathe, with his steady heartbeat underneath his head. Closing his eyes, he relaxed against Harry, drifting somewhere between asleep and sort of awake. 

 

It was in moments like these where Louis felt completely calm and at peace, floating along the line between sleep and wakefulness where Louis could truly feel the magic in the air and how it flows around and into everything. He knows that the second he opens his eyes, that they’ll be glowing and Harry will be full of questions but for the first time in what feels like forever, Louis welcomes the oncoming questions. Maybe… maybe Harry would surprise him and not be an ass about it. _Well, only one way to find out_ , he thought to himself. 

 

Louis opened his eyes and looked up at Harry, noticing the faint blue tint on his skin from his eyes and all Louis could think about was how nice blue looked on Harry. After reaching a hand up, Louis gently played with the curls of hair that was hanging limply on his shoulder. Harry hummed happily and squeezing at his sides for a bit before he opened his eyes and looked down at Louis, who saw the soft light from his eyes reflected in the green of Harry’s. His lips parted in surprise and confusion and for the first time, Louis noticed how soft they looked and he kind of wanted to press his own lips against them to see if they really were as soft as they looked. One of Harry’s hands reached up and gently cupped the side of Louis’ face and if Louis leaned slightly into it, that’s for him alone to know.

 

“You’re eyes are even more beautiful than usual,” Harry whispered, thumb gently caressing the skin under Louis’ eyes in awe. Louis smiled shyly and looked away, pulling back and off of Harry. 

 

“I… I have to go…” Louis whispered, avoiding Harry’s gaze and standing up, not before noticing that the glow was slowly going away. Nodding at Harry, Louis turned around and disappeared back into the party, and hoped that the feeling of other bodies surrounding him would squash down the crush he felt stirring in his stomach. 

 

✨✨✨

 

Louis didn’t run into Harry again until halfway through September when Louis was at a sort of unknown apothecary that was really out of the way, and in the historic part of the city. He looked up from the bundles of dried herbs he was thinking about buying when he heard the bell above the door softly ring out, and bit back a groan when he noticed Harry walk in. Rolling his eyes, Louis looked back at the herbs and shuffled along the rows, trying to find the best thing for the potion he was making for his sisters. Thankfully, Harry stayed towards the front of the shop, conversing with Niall while looking at some of the books that were up there. Louis moved further back into the store, going into the next aisle to look at some glassware that Zayn made. 

 

However, Harry eventually noticed Louis in the back of the shop, his hands full of glass and herbs. Harry made his way back to where Louis was, and there was never a time that Louis wished he could shapeshift more than that moment. 

 

“Hey Lou,” Harry said softly, stopping a couple feet away from him, eyes dropping down to the glassware in Louis’ arms. 

 

“Hey Harry,” Louis whispered, shifting the glass in his arms slightly. The silence between them stretched out until it became awkward and Harry just sighed loudly before straightening up and looking Louis in the eye.

 

“There’s a traveling carnival in town for the next couple of weeks,” Harry said, looking back down at his shoes. 

 

“And?” Louis said, prompting Harry to continue.

 

“I was wondering if you would want to go with me Friday night?” Harry asked, while scuffing his shoe against the floor. Like the picture of a middle schooler asking their crush to a dance. Louis smiled slightly to himself and cleared his throat before answering.

 

“I’m down. What time are you thinking?”

 

“Um… Sevenish?” Harry glanced up at Louis through his hair and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, appearing as if he hadn’t been expecting Louis to accept his invitation. Louis smiled warmly at him and nodded. 

 

“Works for me. Now, if you’ll excuse me…” Louis said, making some sort of gesture with his head to the glass and herbs in his arms. Harry apologized and moved out of the way, letting Louis slip past him and up to the counter. 

 

✨✨✨

 

Friday rolled around, and was cool, windy, and, damp due to rain from earlier in the week. Louis had called his mom up earlier that day and told her about all the developments with Harry, and how he hadn’t heard any explosions, or otherwise loud noises coming from his neighbor's apartment for the past couple months. Which either meant he _finally_ perfected making potions without making a mess, or he just gave up the endeavor entirely. After he ended the call, Louis went for a walk around the city to clear his head and get in a good mindset for the date that night. He had an early dinner of some chocolate cereal - he really needed to go grocery shopping - and took an hour long nap before deciding that he’d better get ready for the date. 

 

After a quick shower, where he lit some of the candles he had infused with calming magic, he started going through his dresser. Louis slowly managed to get on one of his many pairs of tight jeans, this pair having rips in them that they didn’t come with and were the result of him being a clumsy fuck. At least they looked intentional. Glancing at himself in the full length mirror in his room, he gave himself a nod of approval and waved a hand in the general direction of his bathroom to summon a brush so he could brush his hair into a nice looking fringe before it dried completely. 

By the time he was done, it was already seven and he could hear someone knocking at the door. Grabbing his phone and wallet, Louis made his way to his front door and opened it, revealing Harry standing on his doorstep. 

 

For once, Harry had his hair down in soft curls that looked like they probably took a while to make them that nice. His jeans were ripped - but his looked like they came with it. Overall, Harry really looked like a stereotypical witch but somehow he pulled it off. Louis grabbed his keys out of the bowl and shoved his feet into his shoes. Stepping out of his apartment, he shut his door and waved his hand at it, locking it and setting the alarm. 

 

“Well… I guess we’re off then?” Louis said, turning to Harry who had yet to say anything, and was staring at Louis in shock. He shook himself out of whatever state he was in and nodded, coughing awkwardly, and running a hand through his hair. 

 

“Yeah… Let’s get going,” Harry said and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and walking down the hallway. Louis rolled his eyes in slight annoyance and followed him, trying to keep in step with him which was kind of hard since Harry had longer strides due to him being taller. 

The two of them walked down to the parking lot in a sort of companionable silence, at least, that’s how it felt to Louis. When they got to the parking lot, Louis was ready to turn and walk to the closest bus stop but Harry stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm and tugged him towards the motorcycle that Louis saw everyday parked under the tree. Louis looked at the bike and then at Harry and then back at e bike in confusion, and stopped dead in his tracks about ten feet away from the bike. 

 

“You can’t be serious. A fucking _motorcycle? Really?!_ ” Louis asked, shocked and confused. Harry turned to look back at him and started to put his hair up in a bun. 

 

“Well yeah, I’ve been riding a motorcycle since I was 19…” Harry said, a bit confused, clearly not understanding why Louis was reacting this way. Louis backed up a bit and just gestured wildly at the motorcycle. 

 

“You don’t seem like the type.” He tried to joke, but knew he wasn’t being subtle at all about giving Harry weary worried faces. 

Harry rolled his eyes and moved over to Louis, dropping his hands on Louis’ shoulders rather hard and bending down a little bit to look him dead in the eyes. 

 

“Listen. I’ve been riding a bike for the past five years okay? I’ve never had an accident once, and plenty of people have ridden with me. Plus, it’ll be just like a roller coaster which is fun right?” 

 

Louis kept his eyes on Harry, then back to the bike, before taking a deep breath and relenting. He shoved Harry’s hands off of his shoulders and made his way over to the bike. He heard Harry send up a prayer of thanks to someone before he made his own way over to the bike. He got out the spare helmet and handed it to Louis. After Harry had his helmet on and straddled the bike, Louis climbed on after him and put his helmet on. Wrapping his arms around Harry, he held on tight and pressed his head into Harry’s back.

He tried his best to ignore the loud roar of the motorcycle beneath him, praying to everyone he could think of that he would live. 

 

✨✨✨

 

They didn’t die, thankfully. 

 

After Louis finally gathered himself from the ride, and put away the helmet, he finally allowed the nerves of his first proper date in four years to sink in as he saw the flashing lights of the fairground. Louis looked over at Harry who was walking next to him, sorting out his hair and had a sudden urge to just hold his hand. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the nerves, the atmosphere or if he actually genuinely wanted to hold Harry’s hand. To avoid even trying to do that, Louis shoved his hand into his jacket pockets and looked away from Harry’s hands to the fair. 

 

Looking around at all the options of things to do, Louis was most excited by the balloon popping game, and a couple of the slower rides that were towards the back. But the thing he really wanted to go on was the merry-go-round that was smack dab in the middle of the fairground. Of course, they had to get tickets first and Louis hoped that Harry planned this correctly, so that they showed up on wristband night. Louis turned to face Harry when he heard a camera shutter go off and raised his eyebrow at the fact that Harry had his phone up in front of his face. He lowered it slowly, smiling sheepishly at Louis at being caught. Rolling his eyes and trying not to smile. Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him towards the ticket booth to either get tickets or wristbands. 

 

✨✨

 

By the time that the carnival was closing down, Louis had a giant stuffed penguin, three shitty posters and one rainbow bear that he won in a bottle knocking down game. Harry was holding the penguin, letting Louis lead him to the motorcycle. Louis put the posters and stuffed bear in one of the side pouches and then took the penguin from Harry. 

 

“How are we gonna take that home?” Harry questioned, looking concerned for the safety of the penguin. Louis smiled and placed one hand on the top of the penguin and one hand on the bottom, focusing his magic into making the penguin slowly shrink as he pressed his hands closer together. As soon as the penguin was a reasonable size, he put it in the side pouch next to the bear and zipped it back up, turning to face Harry, who had his mouth open in shock. Louis beamed at him and tapped his chin with his fist gently. 

 

“Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies,” Louis said, summoning the helmets and offering Harry’s to him. He took his helmet, still a bit in shock, though slowly coming out of it. Clearing his throat, he shook himself out of whatever thoughts he had and got onto his bike. 

 

“Want to grab some food before we go home?” He turned to look back at Louis as he asked the question, putting his hair up in a bun to get it out of the way. Louis shrugged and agreed to whatever Harry had in store. He put the helmet on and adjusted it so he could be as comfortable as one could possibly be on a motorcycle. 

 

✨

 

The two of them ended up sitting on the roof of their apartment building, sharing a box of fries, and some milkshakes they picked up on the way home. They hadn’t really spoken anything since they got onto the roof, but the silence they were sitting in was a comfortable one. Louis leaned against Harry’s shoulder, hood up and eyes closed, close to sleep. There was something calming about being in the company of a person you like at the end of a long day that was just indescribable. And something to hold dear. 

 

“Hey Lou?” Harry asked softly, breaking the silence they sank into. 

 

“Hmm?” Louis hummed in response, not bothering to open his eyes because he was just too comfortable to be bothered.

 

“Can you show me how powerful your magic is?” The question was asked quietly and softly. Louis didn’t have to show off, but he had always been a sucker for attention, especially when it was justly deserved so he sat up, pushed his hood down and sleeves up in preparation. 

 

“Alright then, prepare yourself.” Louis warned before pressing his hands together into a ball form and started focusing all of his energy into creating light and heat. Eventually, Louis pulled his hands apart, and showed off the perfect replica of the sun. Louis then focused his energy into shrinking it, and cooling the sun down, slowly transforming it into the moon, which he then turned into a bunch of clouds, that he made rain on his hands. Then he turned the water into steam. The steam then solidified into a miniature Harry, who took a seat on Louis’ fingers, content with the world. Louis then transformed that Harry into a tree which grew and blossomed and then slowly lost all of its leaves and shriveled up. Louis kept morphing the things in his hands until he had a perfect replica of the solar system which he let dissolve into nothing. Louis dusted his hands off and looked up at Harry shyly. 

 

Harry stared at him speechless for five seconds before surging forward and kissing Louis hard. Louis squeaked and fell back, but he returned the kiss nonetheless. Gripping the front of his sweater, Louis pulled Harry down on top of him fully and let his eyes slip shut, getting caught up in the kiss. Harry’s lips felt as soft as they looked, and tasted like the vanilla coke he was sipping on earlier. Louis felt like a firework, set to explode on the inside and when he finally pulled away to breathe properly and look at Harry, he noticed that Harry’s face was lit up. Harry opened his eyes, and had all the stars and hearts in his eyes. A smile followed, spreading across his face in completely amazement. 

 

“Lou… You’re glowing…” Louis looked down at his hands, which were still fisting Harry’s sweater, and laughed. He was actually properly glowing, and it wasn’t the deep blue glow his eyes did sometimes, it was a sparkly golden glow that was floating out of him in swirls and sparks. Louis smiled widely and tugged Harry down against him, kissing him again, even though it was hard since they were both smiling and giggling like high schoolers. Louis wanted to freeze this moment in time and let it play on loop forever. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, i crave that sweet sweet validation.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://grapesodalou.tumblr.com)


End file.
